


Defiance

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The Truth is, I am IronWinter [16]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Tony Stark, Bonding, Bucky Barnes has a Potty Mouth, Falling In Love, Identity Reveal, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, Secret Identity, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trust, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: According to Steve, Bucky’s love life had been plenty successful before HYDRA had gotten ahold of him. Of course, according to Steve, Bucky had also liked omegas back then. There were a lot of things Steve said that Bucky couldn’t be completely sure of. It probably would be easier if Bucky still liked omegas, as was socially appropriate, or at least other omegas. Hell, with the way rights activists were going in this new, futuristic era, Bucky might even be able to get away with it if he could manage to like an alpha who wasn’t already bonded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “How about an au where no one knows that Tony is ironman? And the reason why is because ironman is supposed to be an extremely powerful alpha while Tony is known as the meek omega who hired ironman as his bodyguard and to work for the company building things. Nobody knows that Tony is smart and brilliant they all just think he is a typical omega and that all of the ideas before ironman where created by Obie. Bucky falls in love with smart and dorky ironman even though Bucky is an alpha.”

According to Steve, Bucky’s love life had been plenty successful before HYDRA had gotten ahold of him. Of course, according to Steve, Bucky had also liked omegas back then. There were a lot of things Steve said that Bucky couldn’t be completely sure of. It probably would be easier if Bucky still liked omegas, as was socially appropriate, or at least _other_ omegas. Hell, with the way rights activists were going in this new, futuristic era, Bucky might even be able to get away with it if he could manage to like an alpha who wasn’t _already bonded_.

Because this was his life now, apparently, and he couldn’t seem to make anything easy for himself. Not only was he completely enamored by the brash and daring alpha Iron Man, his fellow Avenger was known by any and all to be the alpha of Tony Stark, who sponsored the Avengers and took up the other half of his fantasies. Oh, and Bucky had killed his parents. There was that.

In a fit of masochism Bucky hadn’t seen since Steve made it his job to get beat up in every alley in Brooklyn, the former assassin had learned everything he could about the bonded pair. Tony had hired Iron Man as his bodyguard right after Afghanistan. There were some who believed that Iron Man had been a prisoner of the terrorists there, too, and the one to get Tony out. Nobody really knew, though, because no one actually knew who Iron Man was.

His identity was a close kept secret, close kept enough that Steve didn’t even know who Iron Man was. Not having a face to go with his fantasies didn’t bother Bucky at all, though, because apparently his body was still more than happy to jump on board. He’d overheard Iron Man and Barton talking _one time_ about the flight suit Iron Man wore beneath the armor and now Bucky had more trouble fighting down his arousal than he did fighting the enemy whenever the team got called out.

It didn’t help that Tony caused him almost as much of a problem. The omega was energetic and friendly, actually hanging out with the team more often than Iron Man did. He’d worked on Bucky’s arm too, even though he’d insisted the entire time that he just tinkered and Iron Man was the one who did all the heavy lifting in the lab. Bucky had told him that he must be talking about the literal heavy lifting because the arm was working better than it had in years. Tony had beamed at him with pride.

The thing about Tony, though, was exactly the opposite of Bucky’s problem with Iron Man. Tony was a huge fan of tank tops and loose shirts, which meant that Bucky always, _always,_ caught a glimpse of the bonding bite in the crook between Tony’s neck and shoulder. It was the mark that claimed Tony as Iron Man’s for the entire world to see. Nothing could so clearly state that Tony was taken, and Iron Man was taken right along with him. They were off limits.

Which really sucked, because there was nothing Bucky would have liked more than to be the creamy center of that oreo. Or one of the cookies. Or really just involved in any way, shape, or form. He was maybe, a little bit, way too far gone for his own good.

Then Iron Man went down in a fight, took a hit that’d been meant for Bucky actually, and had to fly back to the tower early. Bucky had followed as soon as he was able, had used overrides to get through all of the security measures on the lab without even listening to JARVIS, and stumbled in on Tony, _omega Tony_ , trying to remove a piece of metal that was stuck in his side… the same piece of metal that’d been in Iron Man’s.

“I can explain,” were the first words out of Tony’s mouth.

Bucky just stared.

“You’re Iron Man,” and then, just a moment later, “You’re hurt.”

He moved forward quickly, helping Tony to pull the last of the metal shard out of his side and then applying pressure.

“It’s not what you think,” Tony protested with a groan as Bucky pressed a, thankfully, clean rag against the wound.

“Hold that,” he ordered, relinquishing the cloth and turning away to retrieve the First Aid kit that was kept in every lab and the suture kit he knew would be inside. “And I’m pretty sure it’s exactly what I think. I don’t know _how,_ and you can bet your ass I’ve got questions, but there’s no way you’re talking yourself out of this one.”

Tony flinched and, somehow, Bucky didn’t think it was entirely to do with the antiseptic Bucky was splashing across his wound to make sure it was clean for the stitches.

“Please don’t tell,” the omega said, voice quiet.

He sounded timid, more timid than Bucky thought he’d ever heard him. He hadn’t sounded so unsure of himself even when they’d been talking about the death of his parents, when Bucky had apologized.

“I assumed you wouldn’t want me to,” Bucky said by way of agreement. “I mean, you had to be keepin’ it a secret for a reason, right?”

There was a moment’s pause, almost as if Tony couldn’t believe it, and then he nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, people wouldn’t really be much in favor of having an omega on the battlefield, would they?”

Bucky snorted, having to steady himself before injecting a local anesthetic into Tony’s side so he could begin the stitches.

“Like that’s ever stopped you from doing _anything_ before.”

Tony’s laugh was a beautiful thing.

.

“So how did you…” Bucky trailed off awkwardly, partway through yet another movie Tony had _insisted_ he watch to catch up on the times. He made a gesture towards his neck when Tony shifted to look up at him. “With the bite, I mean. Who…?”

Tony looked surprised and reached up to touch his bonding mark as though he’d forgotten it was there. A moment later, his expression turned sheepish.

“I, uh, I did it to myself, actually. I took a cast of my teeth and had JARVIS use it to mimic a bonding bite.”

Bucky stared at him for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

“Only you, Tony. Of course you would bond with _yourself_.”

The omega sniffed haughtily, feigning offense even though he was clearly fighting a smile.

“I got tired of alphas sniffing around like they had a _right_ just because I wasn’t already bonded to someone else.”

“Good on you,” Bucky praised, really meaning it. “Ain’t nobody got a right to you _except_ for you, no matter what orientation you are.”

Tony beamed and rewarded Bucky with a peck on the cheek.

.

Bucky was laughing so hard he was down on his knees, wheezing with tears streaking down his cheeks. Iron Man touched down next to him before popping his faceplate to reveal Tony’s grinning face. He must have done a scan of the area already to make sure it was safe.

“Oh my god,” Bucky barely managed to get out. “That was great. That was so great. That was the greatest thing _ever._ Did you see her _face_?”

Tony snickered.

“I have to admit, that was one of my better moments.”

Bucky finally gave up trying to stand again and just flopped over onto his back. He beamed up at Tony.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that? Just fantastic. God, why aren’t you like this all the time?”

Tony’s expression shifted just a bit, longing slipping into it.

“I wish I could,” he admitted.

Bucky sobered quickly.

“So then why don’t you?”

Tony just gave a huff.

“It’s not so simple. People wouldn’t…”

He trailed off, but that didn’t mean Bucky didn’t know exactly where he was going.

“Fuck people,” he said.

Tony gave a sharp bark of laughter.

“Yeah, fuck people.”

.

“So you and Tony seem to be getting along well lately.”

Bucky paused partway through carving into his apple to turn toward Natasha. He wasn’t fool enough to think her words were without meaning and, even if the other alpha wasn’t posturing, Bucky felt his hackles go up.

“What of it?” he asked.

“I just think you should be careful,” she warned, even if she tried to pass it off as casual. “You don’t know what you’re getting into. Iron Man’s been known to take offence when other people touch his things.”

A vicious growl ripped itself through Bucky’s chest as he embedded his knife into one of Tony’s cabinets, if only to keep himself from embedding it in Natasha’s face. He bared his teeth at her.

“Tony is _not a thing!_ ”

He brushed past her before he could do something he’d really regret.

.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Clint cursed repeatedly. “This is bad!”

Bucky groaned as his head lolled, as if in agreement. He _burned._

“The nanites are tearing him apart,” he heard Tony say, voice panicked. “We have to stop them! Come on! Help me get him to the lab!”

“Fuck,” Clint cursed again, quite emphatically. “We’ve got to get Iron Man!”

“There’s no time! Just get him to the lab! I’ll take care of it!”

Clint looked like he was about to argue so Bucky grabbed his shoulder, using what little strength he had.

“…I trust him…” he struggled to get out. “Tony can… do it.”

.

Bucky smiled widely, if sleepily, at Tony from the bed where he was still resting.

“You saved my life.”

“What? You thought I couldn’t do it? I thought you trusted me.”

“’course I trust you. Who’d look after my dumb ass if you didn’t?”

Tony rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the side of Bucky’s bed.

“Hey now, I’m the omega here. Aren’t you supposed to be looking after me, big, strong alpha that you are?”

Bucky shrugged, eyes drifting shut again. He was exhausted.

“We can look after each other,” he mumbled. “Rather have you at my back than anybody else, anyway. Don’t matter your orientation. You’re still a badass. ‘sides, watching you kick ass is fuckin’ hot.”

He didn’t get to see Tony’s startled look as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

.

“The truth is, I am Iron Man.”

Bucky was waiting just past the crowd of reporters to wrap Tony up in his arms and spin him in a circle, laying an enthusiastic kiss on his lips.

“Fuck yeah, you are,” he murmured between them.


End file.
